The Lion Pride:Return of The Roar
At sunrise in Africa, Mufasa is teaching Petunia how to be Queen of the Pride Lands when her little brother Bob and his honey badger friend Lube interrupt them. After apologizing, the boys take their game elsewhere: the Savannah. Suddenly, their ball is knocked into the Outlands. Bob doesn't want to go in because his father said not to, but Lube goes in anyway. Unfortunately, he bumps into the Greaser Lion Clan led by Clifford . Bob saves him with a very powerful roar. After making the roar, a mark shaped like a cutie mark appears on his fur. Back at Pride Rock, it's revealed that Kopa, Melissa, and Rafiki heard the roar. Despite Mufasa's reservations, Rafiki declares Kopa ready for his destiny. Rafiki tells Bob his roar is the Roar of the Elders and Mufasa tells him it means he's destined to be the leader of the new Pride. He takes Bob to the cave and gives him the history of the Lion Pride: It's composed of the bravest, strongest, fastest, fiercest, and keenest of sight in the Pride Lands to protect the Pride Lands. He also tells his son that the old Lion Pride's end was not happy: When Kopa was heir to the throne, Lola was head of the Lion Pride due to having the gift of the Roar. However, Lola let the power go to his head and lead to him to desire to become Queen. After he failed to convince the Lion Pride to help him take down Simba, he used the Roar to destroy the old Lion Pride. However, for using the Roar for evil, Lola lost the Roar forever. Rafiki tells Bob that the Roar can be used for great good but can lead to terrible evil. Bob vows that he will never be like Lola and begins devoting himself to the task of assembling a new Lion Pride. He picks Lube as its first member since he's the bravest animal he knows. However, they are overheard by a vulture named Rarity who flies off to tell Clifford. Meanwhile, Bob and Lube help Petunia's friend Giggles get unstuck and meet up with Timon and Pumbaa. Bob tells them about the new Lion Pride. Sarabi tells them it gonna live by the philosophy of Zuka Zama. She gives a musical explanation of what that is. They then leave to assemble the rest of the Lion Pride. A jealous Petunia heads back to Pride rock to inform Kopa of this. Meanwhile in the Outlands, Rarity tells Clifford what Bob is doing. Clifford decides a new Lion Pride will be trouble for Outlanders and decides to launch a pre-empitive strike. Meanwhile, Bob recruits Pinkie, Yoshi, and Larry to be part of the Lion Pride. However, Mufasa tells Bob that the Lion Pride has always been made up of lion groups and that it's not a game he plays with his friends and that he needs his son to take his new responsibilities seriously. Meanwhile, Petunia and a gazelle herd are being attacked by the Greaser Lion Clan. Elsewhere, Bob is feeling discouraged because of what his father said. The spirit of Simba appears and encourages him to trust his instincts. Bob finds new inspiration in his grandfather's words. After learning about the Hyenas' attack, he comes up with an idea to stop them. Together, the new Lion Pride defeats the hyenas. Then, Lube saves Petunia with a Pumbaa worthy fart. Mufasa then sends the greaser lions packing with the Roar, with Clifford vowing to Bob that he and his Lion Pride haven't seen the last of him. This makes Kopa, Melissa,Sarabi and Mufasa realize that Bob knew what he was doing when he choose his friends to be part of the new Lion Pride and that he is indeed ready to handle it. Category:Fanfiction